Mission Impossible for her
by justanotherplayer
Summary: Is this mission for him or for money...
1. Chapter 1

Knocking on the hard wooden door was one of the most nervous thing she had ever done. The most nervous thing she had done was accept usui's proposal.

She had been the top graduate of her university for spies. So it was easy to get a job at the most famous agency. She had got the job without any interview. But the only work she had done was going through computer records for other spies. But now she was going on her first important mission. It had to be done perfectly.

"Enterrrrrrrrrr"her boss was a fun loving person.A carefree person to be more specific.

"Hi boss!"Misaki said cheerfully. The room was as cheery as butterflies in gay summer. Lights everywhere! She had to close her eyes for a split second there.

Her boss leapt off the couch she was sitting on and rushed to close the door. She was somewhat extra hyper today than ever.

"Why are you so...?"

"I played matchmaker!And it worked out!You know what I could have set up a matchmaking office instead of this!"She said everything so fast that it sounded like one word.

"Whoa! Slow down!With whom did you play matchmaker?"

"YUKIMURA!"

"HIM?"

"Yes!"She sounded so excited.

"Him and ..."

"Shizuko!"Misaki's mouth fell open

"Shizuko?That is so not a nice match!"

"They look so cute together!"

"CUTE?A donkeys butt is cuter!"

"So you don't like my match..."boss said quietly

"Frankly saying...no" that was the most insane matchmaking she had heard.

"Hmmm...I like that kind of honesty...you're selected!"She squealed

"This...was...a test?"

"And you passed!...so you get the job...the _special job..._hehehehehehehahahahahha!"

"Boss..."

"Hahehahehahe!...*sigh*...sorry! Lost control!"

"So what is the _special job_...?"

"Nothing much ...just have to bring back what was once mine...nine _African diamonds!"_

"*gasp* _nine African diamonds!_"Mistake's opened wide.

"Uh huh...not much...but getting it is difficult" she said flicking her hands

"_Nine African diamonds_ is like uh...$900,000...that's a king's life!"It was as if her eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Uh huh...it was once mine...have you heard the name Kazuko Kazare?"She said facing the huge window behind her huge teak desk. Boy everything was huge in here!

"Yes why?"suddenly the truth came to her knocking on her door. "You were the very very rich famous actor! The one who supposedly died due to overdose of drugs!"

"I did not exactly die you know as I am standing here in front of you...yes I am her"

"But ...you look so different from..."

"Plastic surgery"

"Don't the surgery people know that you are alive and spread the news?"

"They were first on my list after I set up this darned agency!"She said stamping her foot hard on to the floor

"If you hate place so much why you did even start it?"

"_African diamonds"_

"Ohhhh! Right!"Now everything made sense to her

"But why did you not do it before?"

"There were no good candidates! All were either greedy, stupid or something or the other! But now you are fit for the position!"

"And what's in it for me?"She asked

"$300'000"

"_Three African diamonds!"_This was a jackpot for her as her sister would say. She had won a huge jackpot!Now she does not need to be in debts to anyone in fact people will be in debts to her.

"Misaki...you will get it only if, if you finish this job!"Boss's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"...uh yes...sorry"

"I am sure you'll get...I am sure"

"Thanks boss"

"Ayuro will tell you what do to and give you the details"

When she had reached the door...

"Hey I forgot to tell you something!"Boss said with Moe Moe flowers all around her."Sakura and Sakurai are getting married!"

"Yeah! Sakura told me you brought them together!Now that is an AMAZING match!"

Boss was just smiling widely. She is very proud of thought. When she turned and twisted the door knob, boss's voice came again.

"Say..."

"Yeah?"Misaki said turning.

"What happened to you and Usui, that handsome guy?"

She just gave a feeble smile and went out of the door. Even she wanted to know what happened between them...or had something happened at all...


	2. The chase continues

She looked out of the small window. She saw many huge white clouds. She tried to make shapes out of it. She could make a dog,cat,fish,bear and surprisingly Igarashi had begun to see him everywhere since she had got her mission...at her apartment lobby, outside her room dressed as a waiter but of course she could see through that disguise...huh amateurs she thought...and now here, on the plane to Singapore. Could he ever leave her alone! She sighed.

"So I guess you saw through my disguises before"Igarashi said sitting down on the empty seat beside her.

"What did you think?"

"Well...according to me they were very good"

"Amateurs!"She did not even once turn to see his face.

"I know you are irritated but you can at least see me!"Sighing she turned to face him.

"Being my bodyguard is one and putting cameras in my bathroom is totally another thing!"She said fiercely tapping her finger on his hard chest. His buttons were open right till the middle of his chest.

"I was only safeguarding you...Beautiful body..."he smirked.

"Who even gave you the room keys?"

"Money..."

"Course' _who_ else could it be!"She was pissed off. Not only had he been following her but also invading her privacy. She turned back to the window clearly interested in the clouds.

"*sigh* I am sorry...actually I am not you know...I got to see you..._nude!"_He smirked. She gave him a sharp jab on his chest.

"Ufff..."

"That'll keep you and your big mouth shut...and get out of here and go back to your own seat!"

"I am in my own seat"

"Shut up! We're nearly half way through the journey and we made no stops and you were not sitting here before! An old man was!"

"Money...I just exchanged seats with him..."

"He was better compared to you!"

"He was staring at your...breasts, you call that nice?"

"I..."she blushed a deep pink.

"I am not as perverted...but then I have seen your whole bodice from every angle...! He smirked.

"Shut up!"And he got one more jab.

He shut up for an hour or two. No man can stay quiet for a long time.

"I was ordered to protect _you, a demon!_"

"Look, I don't need any bodyguard! I can protect myself" she said through gritted teeth.

"An_ old man_ was staring at your breasts"

"Well I...was...sleeping at that time!"She challenged.

"Well I don't care! What if he picked you up and went to a washroom?"Now he was getting angry and _protective._

"You are going back when we reach Singapore" she said simply.

"NO! Don't you get it! The mission is dangerous! God knows why boss chose you!"

"She knows it closely related to me but I can't figure out what that relation is! And she asked about usui!"She said the usui part so that it was only audible to her. Now things were falling into place! Boss already knows what happened to Usui and me! She thought. Usui must be there at Singapore! Oh my god! This fact made her more angry than happy. She may see Usui after 15 years! Ever since he left the darned note, short and to the point just like him.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I know that you may get angry after reading this letter and you have all the rights. I have to go somewhere very important. And I'll try to come back as soon as possible.I hope you don't think that I am ditching you, I'll never do that! But you just need to trust me. Take care of our daughter .I love you .I'll come back! _

_Love,_

_Usui._

He never came back, whatever the letter had said, whatever he had said, were nothing but words asking trust and not giving any. All the men were same, always asking but NEVER giving. I guess he was no different, she thought.

She was carrying his baby at that time. He was not there to witness Miu's birth, but knows her name as they had decided to keep her name Miu before itself. She never knew her father but she had never been jealous of her friends, she thought she never even had a father to begin with. Misaki had encouraged her to keep up that thought.

Miu was now 15 and was living with Misaki's mom because of her heavy schedule. He had not been there to see her grow up; Miu is her daughter and not both of theirs'.

A small teardrop flowed down her smooth cheek. She rubbed it off hurriedly for she was afraid Igarashi may see it. Why was she crying? He means nothing to her now, only ancient history. Since that day she started hating _MEN._

It was now nearly midnight. They would be landing in five minutes. The seatbelt sign came on. She quickly buckled up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Igarashi buckling up to. The plane did a smooth landing soon they were on their way to the hotel. They checked in... one room. The agency had given them limited money.

"Guess we'll have to bear with ourselves for a while" Misaki sighed.

"No problem!"He smirked back with a devilish twinkle in his eye. She did not see that twinkle.

"So what are your plans?"He went on to ask.

"A WHOLE day of sleep and the rest I'll decide it tomorrow!"

"I have no problem. I am just your bodyguard."

"You had better stay back in the room when I am working. I work alone!"

"You can't now!"

"*sigh*fine! Now let me rest!"She started building a wall of pillows.

"That's your side" she said pointing to the left side. "And that's mine! Now GOODNIGHT!"So saying she plopped on the pillows and almost immediately stayed up for some time and watched T.V. and then even he turned in, kissing Misaki on her forehead gently. He sighed slowly and switched off the table lamp.


	3. The wrong guy!

"As if the room wasn't hot enough!" Misaki groaned.

"Hey! We came to Singapore during summer. What did you expect?"They were being escorted in a safari to boss's husband's agency. They were not alone there were many other tourists in the jeep.

"Look's like this guy does not mind tourists at his agency!"They had checked, hopefully, whether they could get tours of the agency. They were lucky. The husband did not mind tourists roaming around his agency. Back in Japan this was strictly prohibited.

"We will reach in about five minutes." the guide's silky sexy voice interrupted their talk. The guide was in home in this horribly hot weather, she thought. He had introduced himself as Takashi was a mysterious person, wearing everything in black. From a black hat to cover his unsettled spiky blonde hair to the black shoes. But Misaki felt very comfortable in his connected to him. She had felt that ever since she sat on board the jeep. He in turn kept staring at her from under his hat that covered a good part of his eyes. He was still staring at her she realized. She turned quickly and concentrated at what Igarashi was saying. The last thing she wanted in Singapore was a relationship.

"We finally reached!" the guide said when the jeep stopped in front of a huge building .They entered the huge gates that were blocking their way. They got down and entered a huge air conditioned office. A relief for the tired tourists, they were told to wait in the comfortable lounge while the guide went somewhere. After about ten minutes a man rather fat came to the lounge.

"Good morning everyone! I apologize for the wait. I am Kazuo Harami, the president of this wonderful agency!"He announced in a booming voice.

"If you are the president aren't you a bit busy with the companies' affairs to come and attend to us?"A curious tourist asked.

"I have left it in good hands" he replied smiling. "Now then let's start the tour. Hope you all enjoy it."

"Be alert!"Misaki whispered in Igarashi's ear. He nodded in answer.

"Let's start from this room. This is the lounge where tired-from-the-trip-tourists like you rest." Light laughter filled the room. And so the tour went on. It was rather fascinating, considering all the security, to Misaki. There was loads of motion detecting cameras which fascinated Misaki. The kept out popping of hidden places. She made a mental note in her mind to be careful while stealing the diamond. They visited many rooms. All of them were as comfortable as the lounge, filled with cool air. They had almost seen the whole building. They ended the grand tour back at the lounge. They got cool drinks as refreshments and they drank it to their hearts' content. Misaki wondered around the big lounge in her own. They were to stay here for about one more hour as the jeep had not come back yet. A good time to snoop around, she thought. She sipped innocently and went to tour the building once again. She returned smiles as people passed by her. She searched every nook and corner for clues leading to the diamond. She went down the various emergency route steps. She looked all around for doors, restricted doors. She simply could not find any leads. She had almost given up hope when she tripped over one of her foot and dashed against the stone wall. The glass she was holding fell and crashed on the floor. The left over juice spilled on the ground. If anyone had been near the emergency steps would have heard the sickening crash, but fortunately no one was there.

The wall had budged slightly due to the force put on it. She got up slowly. Her head was spinning. When she became a bit steady, she investigated the wall. She pushed it more. The wall gave away and smoothly and silently opened like a door. She stared at it for sometime wondering whether to go in or not. She finally decided there was no harm in doing so. After all she is just a tourist who tripped, found the wall and inspected it out of curiosity. There was no one behind the door. She wondered if anyone knew about this door. After all this is not a usual thing.

The room was made up of glass. The light coming from the windows reflected off these glass walls shone brilliantly. Everything sparkled around her. She took a few cautious steps into the light.

"You're not supposed to be here." Someone said softly behind her. Instantly out of instinct she moved her hand to the back of her shirt and removed a .32 revolver and aimed it at the intruder. Oh god! She had been caught snooping! She sighed heavily when she saw who the intruder was. He was their guide!

"Phew! You should not have done that!" she said replacing her gun back in the holster. He reached her side in two small brief steps.

The way he way he walks! It's just like Usui's. Quietly, calmly and smoothly. Copied to perfection. Who is this dude? Everything he does resembles Usui's styles. Only one way to find out, she thought.

He was still wearing his black hat which still covered a good part of his eyes.

"You should not be here" he said.

"Uh...yeah... I just stumbled over this door and I decided to investigate as a curious tourist." She mumbled turning pink.

"Well, what is this secret door for?" she asked.

"I am not allowed to tell that to anyone"

"How many people even know about this room?" she went on

"You don't need to know that." He said softly.

She whistled softly. "No need to be so uncooperative" she jeered.

"We had better get out of here before someone comes to know we are missing. Don't want them to make up stories." She could not go now! She did not yet know what this room has and mostly she did not confirm her doubts about the guide.

"Yeah we had better. Don't want stories!" she turned and walked back towards the door or rather wall with him right at her heels. When she had almost reached it the guide took her by the waist and turned her and pushed her slightly against the wall, making it impossible for her to move.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"What I should have done when I first saw you" he said and kissed her hard on the lips. A part of her melted beneath him instantly the way she did with Usui but the only difference was that she melted full y with him. She still did not know who he actually was. He put his hand at the back of her neck and rubbed it sensually. A small shiver of pleasure went through her. He smiled with satisfaction. He slowly moved down to her throat dropping wet kisses everywhere. While doing so his hat came off. Now she could clearly see his eyes. She was hoping to see emerald green eyes but she didn't! There was no sign of green in it. His eyes were pale blue in colour. She was melting beneath the wrong guy!


End file.
